Heart health data is collected by healthcare professionals and patients for the purpose of understanding and improving patients' health. It is common for physicians to collect this data utilizing photoplethysmography (PPG) measurements. When necessary, patients collect PPG measurements themselves.
One problem with PPG measurement collection is that it can be tedious, requiring a patient's time and the time of his or her physician. It may also be difficult to collect accurate data when PPG measurements are sensitive to movement of the patient. Another problem is that data which is collected at one moment in time may be representative of only that moment. In general, when a patient is out of a care facility, PPG measurement collection may not be as frequent or as regular as would be desired to obtain more comprehensive heart health data.